Witch of the souls
by Maxwell StormHeart
Summary: You are transferred from Earth (With no death city) to the world of Death city. But how did you get there you wonder. You learn the mystic art of soul magic and learn to bend it to your will. Maka x Reader You are a witch (Male or Female)


**Maka X Reader**

**Hello Everyone, Dr. StormHeart here, and this is the first time I do a Reader X anyone. Now your thoughts are on regular like this: **Hello, I'm a Mac, And I'm Jason (youtube)** and I will talk in bold (ctrl + B) and readings will be **_like this, In a land of myth and a time of magic. _The **Bold** and fancy _writing __**means ancient powerful voice in your head.**_**You get the point… ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

You walk along a path you take getting from school to home.

Lately Life was good for you, A roof above your head, food on your plate, a good school to go to, and access to T.V. and Anime/Manga.

Things always seems too good to be true. Mainly because you were adopted, you never knew your real parents, either dead, or too chicken**** to raise a child.

You arrive home and put on the anime channel "Ahh, what's on today, Soul eater? Full metal Alchemist? Bleach? Attack on titan maybe?" Then a screwy thing just happened to you. "We will be right back after these messages. *Commercial*"

Well that gives you time to warm up some left over pasta from the fridge.

**In case you hate pasta, shut up and deal with it.**

You go by the fridge, and heat up the Pasta.

You return to the T.V. and an odd figure of a snake shows up and says, will _**YOU**_be able to survive my world, my_**DOMAIN**_

The voice sounded a lot like Medusa Gorgon from the soul eater series.

After the message, snakes start to slither up your legs, and torso, arms, and than your entire body. You try to scream, and break free, but the snakes were very strong.

_**Don't…be…afraid…you…are…the strongest…spellcaster of your…**_

_** TIME.**_

You wake up, in a box, with a fox, lighting up some sort of special energy. "W-who are you?!" you ask. "_**YOU."**_

It was very perplexing, but as you are now moving, you hear voices.

"All right, haul up these Witches for the bonfire. Leader's orders is that we burn as much of these spell casting freaks to Hell." Said a very strong sounding man.

Who the Hell thought you were a witch? You were just a normal school kid, with a normal, no parent life. You were now let out of your box, and thrown into a carriage, with a little girl, with a chameleon hat, looking at you curiously.

She looked no more than 8 years old, quite very young. She then looked about as if she was about to cry. Then she did. "Waaaaaaah! Mifune is dead, MIFUNE IS DEAD! THEY KILLED MIFUNE!"

That name sounded very familiar, like you heard about it before. But that, doesn't matter right now. What matters is, your about to be TORCHED TO DEATH BY PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW.

They let you out of the carriage, and yelled "Walk prisoners!"

You start walking in a town that looks all too familiar…wait Mifune, was a Character of Soul Eater! Oh s***.

"Go to hell witches!" Said the townsfolk. "Your kind is an abomination!" Little girl: *spits on you* "Tell Azura we said hi!" said some drunk men in the bar.

"Dear God… what the hell happened to me?" Said Y/N (You/name)

"Y/N, you have been sentenced to death with using the soul magic, do you deny this?" said this man in jet black and red trench coat. "They don't deserve to speak!" "They kill our children, and slaughter our friends!" said some people. "I didn't do anything, I don't even remember how I got here!" you said "BOOOOOOOO!" said an entire crowd of people.

"The witch here does deny this, and is sentenced to an eternal Hell!" said the man in red as he whispers to you "May Lord Death have mercy on you." There was a heavy amount of alcohol in his breath, also his red hair reminded him of someone you knew. But it was hard to concentrate with men trying to SET YOU ON FIRE!

_**You hold the most powerful magic in the world.**_

You heard a voice. At the end of his sentence you get a baby-bluish fire looking wave come out of your hands.

"**SHE'S / HE'S** USING MAGIC!" "RUN!" IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" Yelled the towns people this was your chance to run. So you did.

It was hard as (sorry for forgetting to mention) you had bindings, running from men who had turned into weapons, and men chasing you with those weapons. There were knives, swords, axes, scythes, guns, Bows, ect.

The guards or cops as you would want to call them was catching up to you, but all of a sudden your body had deformed, turning into a small ball with purple fire coming out of it with wings. You were thinking, "Oh well now they'll catch up to me, I can't MOVE!"

How wrong you were.

At the speed of sound you got away, turning back into a human. Your landing could do with some work though, as you bumped into a girl in blonde pigtails. Well you had a good life…probably not though.


End file.
